memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection – Volume Two
Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection - Volume Two ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 26 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst drei CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Music by Dennis McCarthy 1. Star Trek: The Next Generation Main Title (2nd Season) (1:39) Music by Alexander Courage and Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy The Last Outpost 2. Ferengi Chase* / Technology (2:49) 3. 300 Mil / Futile Move / Assessment (3:21) 4. On Visual / Firing Range (2:23) 5. Yo, Worf! / Chilling / Who Goes Tubre (1:51) 6. Challenge / Life Begins* / Up to the Ship* / Blast Off* (3:19) Home Soil 7. Killer Laser / Laserama (1:53) 8. Life (1:08) 9. Falling Apart (0:57) 10. Lights Out* (5:27) Pen Pals 11. Sarjenka’s Pad / To the Stars (1:46) 12. Success / Unspoken Farewell / Redeposited* (4:51) Peak Performance 13. Decoyed (3:56) 14. Surprised* / Stalemate / Warping Off* (3:36) Family 15. Out of Control / Don’t Drink Alone / Aspiring Spaceman* (3:01) The Wounded 16. Tandem / Boy† / Going Home / Watching (2:08) Cause and Effect 17. First Crash (0:51) 18. Back to Square One / Crash Two (2:36) 19. Square Two / No Bluff / Old Symptoms / Broken Glass / Crash Three (5:43) 20. Bev Calls ’Em / Figuring It Out / Crash Four (3:10) 21. Clues Reappear / Get It Right! / Reset Your Calendars* (6:38) Schisms 22. Smurfs on Steroids / Riker and Rager / Who Was They? (6:38) Lessons 23. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night / She’s Back! / Goodbye Girl (6:29) * Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage † Contains “The Minstrel Boy” (traditional) Total Time - Disc One: 77:19 Disc Two: Music by Jay Chattaway In Theory 1. In Theory / Pop the Question (0:58) 2. Girlfriend / Try / I’m Confused / Is This Love / Simple (4:10) The Game 3. Deception (3:42) Power Play 4. Crash Landing / Lunch Time (3:49) 5. Time to Wake Up / Impatient Takeover (4:01) 6. Two Steps Behind / Hostage on My Own Ship (2:50) 7. Sneaky Plan / Failed Rescue (4:09) 8. The Opportunity / Don’t Mess With Me (6:24) True Q 9. Hide and Seek (1:56) Chain Of Command, Parts I & II 10. It’s a Trap (Part I) (2:59) 11. One Tough Captain (Part II) (3:48) Lessons 12. Theme From “The Inner Light” (Duet for Pennywhistle and Piano) (1:20) Frame Of Mind 13. Shattered Reality / Now I Can Sleep (4:44) Gambit, Parts I & II 14. Hidden Meanings (Part I) (3:59) 15. Cat’s Out of the Bag (Part II) (4:18) Emergence 16. Visit to Keystone City (5:48) 17. Birth to a New Life Form* (3:29) Preemptive Strike 18. Surprise Attack (3:29) 19. Benedict Ro / Too Pissed for Words (3:55) Bonus Track: Gambit, Part I 20. Hey, Good Lookin’ (source) (Not Used) (5:44) * Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Total Time - Disc Two: 75:34 Disc Three: Unfinished Business Too Short a Season (George Romanis) 1. Open Exposition* / ICU Jameson (3:42) 2. Playon / Med Exam / First Attack / Act Out (4:29) 3. Mirror Image / Second Attack / Explain / Call Karnas / Lock Horns (5:33) 4. Hard Nosed / Women / History / Act Out (4:58) 5. Away Team / Sick Bay / Tunnels (5:38) 6. Bev Tends / Jameson Proves / Pain / Close* (5:06) Hide And Q (Dennis McCarthy) 7. Mission Interrupt / Admiral Q / Game Plan / Powerless / Napoleonic (6:14) 8. El Griddo / Penalty Box / Pig Lips / He’s Good (3:50) 9. Power Up* / Back Again / Pigmalion / Resurrected (2:40) 10. Zombie / Beaming Down / Powerless / Gathering Storm / Father Q (3:48) Conspiracy (Dennis McCarthy) 11. Comedy Store* / Code 47 / Course Changed / Cavernous / Unconvinced (7:45) 12. Orbiting* / Debris (1:50) 13. Old Friend / Return to Earth / House Pet (2:50) 14. Quinn In / Suspicious / Vitamized / Door Toss (5:27) The Survivors (Dennis McCarthy) 15. Music Box / Symphonic (2:13) 16. La Grange Point (3:01) 17. One Entity / Conscience (1:59) The Child (Dennis McCarthy) 18. Ian’s Death / Requiem / Finito* (3:05) 19. Star Trek: The Next Generation End Title (3rd Season, Short Version) (0:48) Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Arr. Dennis McCarthy * Contains “Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)” by Alexander Courage Total Time - Disc Three: 75:48 en:Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume Two Kategorie:Soundtrack